In the Musuem
by inklet101
Summary: Mikey? Mikey! Answer me!" Silence. And April panicked. Leo was not going to be happy that his little brother was in danger. Again. Sequel to In the Junkyard!
1. Chapter 1

~~ Hello, all! Here's the first chapter in my sequel to In the Junkyard! I know this is a short chapter, but as you've seen, they get longer as I go. To those who haven't read ITJ, it isn't that hard to understand without having read the prequel, but it'll make things easier on you and you'll have a better chance of deciding if you like my writing style and if you should even bother being interested in this fanfic! xD Anyways, this is, again, a somewhat Mikeycentric fic, though as with the other one, the other characters will feature. By Mikeycentric, I mean, he'll be the one of danger, etc. etc. I love putting him through crap; it's fun! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of In the Musuem!~~

Chapter One

A knock resounded in the antique shop, startling April as she carefully lifted a china plate from its box. She yelped and quickly set it down, saying with annoyance,

"Well, come in!" Casey entered, hitting his head on a lamp and quickly grabbing it before it fell to the floor. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he said,

"Hey April.. I brought you something.." She got to her feet, suddenly much happier. He held out a small bouquet of flowers, these protected by plastic wrapping. She undid the wrapping and smelled them with delight.

"They smell lovely!" She said, a little surprised. Casey was grinning, obviously proud of himself. "You did good, Casey!" He grinned down at her, pleased at the praise. There was a second knock and April went to answer it, blushing at the look she had seen in his eyes. Mikey was standing in the doorway and his excited and rather loud greeting made her jump.

"Hey April!" She blinked and smiled at him.

"Hey, Mikey. What's up?" She wanted to know, letting him in. He hopped right into Casey, nearly knocking the both of them over. April steadied them, trying not to laugh at the look on Casey's face, and repeated her question. The turtle was sporting some kind of weird contraption in his hands, so she was instantly curious. He showed it to her,

"This is something Don found in the sewers." Seeing the worried look on her face, he was quick to reassure her, "Don't worry, it's safe! Don's checked all over it and ran a lot of weird tests on it, so it should be okay. He wants to know if you recognize it." She picked it up and turned it over, frowning at it. After a moment of observation, April handed it back to him, saying,

"I'm afraid not, Mikey. Um, why exactly isn't Don up here if this is his find?" Mikey made a face and held up his other hand, as if he had no idea either. Unfortunately, he had a theory.

"Because he, and Raph, and Leo felt like being abusive to their little brother." He pouted and April laughed again, patting his shoulder sympathetically. Casey, who had been left out of the conversation, entered it and poked the contraption, scrunching up his eyebrows in confusion.

"It looks like some kind... of toaster.." He said, tipping his head to look at it from a different angle. April rolled her eyes, but Mikey yelled,

"That's what I said, but noooooooo, nobody wants to listen to the little brother who doesn't know anything!" His shout nearly made April drop it and she glared at him. He quickly wilted and Casey tried to appease her by pointing out,

"Why don't we, uh, look at it in your apartment, April? Isn't there better lighting up there?" Startled that Casey had had a good idea, she nodded and went up the stairs, followed by Casey and Mikey, who was congradulating him on the observant idea. He handed it over to April, who turned on the central light and the lamps and began to look over it.

Mikey and Casey watched her work and kept silent, not wanting to disturb her. After writing down some notes, she got onto her computer and typed something in. Once she had typed out some complicated figurations that Casey and Mikey didn't even bother to follow, she turned to them and said, confused,

"It looks like something I've seen at the local history musuem. It looks something like the contraption they used to calculate stuff back in the old days." Casey frowned and Mikey asked,

"Old days?" April elaborated.

"Maybe the 1800's.." Mikey grinned.

"As in the old, old, old, old days!" He joked and Casey grinned. April rolled her eyes again and returned her attention to the object.

"I just don't remember what they were calculating... It's very curious, really." She turned it over and peered inbetween one of the black cracks.

"What are those key things?" Mikey wanted to know, turning it over and pointing at several keys that looked like a kind of combination lock. Casey was surprised at his observance, as he hadn't noticed the keys yet. April hadn't either, but wasn't surprised. She knew the others often underestimated Mikey and nodded to him with a smile.

"I'm not sure.. Maybe, a combination?" She said, prodding one of the keys and blinking when it stuck.

"Try another one!" Mikey said eagerly. She pressed the number seven and it stuck as well. Then she pressed four. For a second, nothing happened and they were all stuck. Then, with a dramatic sound, they popped back out, same as the other numbers.

For the next thirty minutes, the three tried every combination of one-digit numbers they could think of and eventually just gave up. The stubborn box was determined not to give up its secrets without a fight. Mikey, frustrated and not very patient, finally pulled out his nunchucks.

"Okay, if force is needed, then I can apply it!" He announced, whirling them and making the air whistle. Before the alarmed April could say anything, Casey promptly pulled out his baseballs bats eagerly, obviously agreeing with Mikey.

"No!" She quickly grabbed the box and covered it, making Mikey heave a sigh of exasperation.

"You're no fun, April..." He whined. Casey looked put out too. She glared at the both of them and said sharply and forcefully, reminding Mikey of Leo when someone interrupted his practice.

"No one is beating this thing! For all we know, something very valuable is in it! Plus, it's very old, which makes it valuable! Put up your bats, Casey, no one is hitting it." He did as ordered, still looking disappointed, being the guy he was.

April glared at the two of them for a minute, making sure her point had been driven home, and then set it down on the table again.

"Tell Don I'm going to keep it here for awhile." April told Mikey. He sighed.

"But I don't wanna go back to the lair! I'm so tired of being stuck down there! Leo and Master Splinter won't let me play my video games or go skateboarding because they're afraid of disturbing Leatherhead. He's been working on something and is apparently 'very low on patience' at the moment." He frowned unhappily. Being a bit of a sucker for the youngest turtle, his sadness won April over and she told him,

"You can go skating on the rooftops and if Leo calls, I'll tell him that you're helping me. Casey will too, right?" She looked at him and he quickly agreed. Mikey practically tackled her with a hug and then went running for the outdoors, whooping with excitement. She sighed and glanced at Casey.

"Looks like you're helping me clean!" April said, with a laugh, and he groaned.

About two hours later, her cell rung and she picked it up, holding it between her shoulder and her ear as she used her hands to finish cleaning the counter.

"Hello, April?" She recognized the voice with a small sigh.

"Hey, Leo. What's up?" She could practically hear the dread in his voice.

"Nothing much. Do you know where Mikey is?" She sighed again.

"He's helping me clean.. Why? Is he needed?" April had no idea where the excitable turtle was.

"Well, it's nice to know he does work.. Even if it isn't at home. Anyway, we're beginning our lesson and we need him back. Sorry." She quickly checked her watch and then said,

"I'll get him. He should be home in a little while. Bye!" She hung up before he could say anything else and quickly dialed.

"It's the Mikester! Who needs my service?"

"Mikey, hurry up and get down to the lair. Master Splinter is about to start teaching."

"Oh, okay. I'll be there in- Whoa!" April frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just nearly ran into a chimney. Those things aren't actually mobile, are they?" April pinched her forehead.

"No, Mikey, they aren't."

"Okay, just checkin'. Hey, I feel kinda dizzy.." April frowned. His voice was beginning to slur a little.

"Mikey, are you okay?"

"I-I dunno.. Everything's... moving... Ouch!" April frowned again.

"Mikey?"

"Stupid.. chimney attacked.. me.... again." He groaned.

"Mikey! Chimneys do not attack people! What's wrong?" He groaned again.

"This.. one does.. And I'm not a person, I'mma tur..tle.." Silence. April panicked.

"Mikey!! Mikey, answer me! Are you okay?" Silence.

"MIKEY!!" Nothing.

"CASEY!" He was there instantly, armed with a hockey stick. She pushed it away, crying,

"Get to the rooftops, now!" She threw a headset at him, took his cell, and dialed Leo's number. Confused, Casey quickly put on the headset and ran out, clicking it to the channel she had signed to him while talking frantically to Leo.

After a moment as he scaled a ladder and landed on the top of her building, April came on.

"Casey, Mikey's hurt! I'm attaching his cell to my computer and finding the coordinates, while Leo gets Raph and Don! They'll meet up with you somewhere while you look for Mikey! I'll give you the coordinates in a second!" Casey nodded and then remembered she couldn't see him.

"Heh, roger that, Rogue Leader." She rolled her eyes and quickly returned her attention to Leo, who was not happy, and it carried over the phone.

Casey picked up the pace, running as quickly as he dared, knowing his clumsiness often came in when he was running over the rooftops. _Man, Mikey, what'd you get yourself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

~~ Hey all! So, it turned out that I did have muse for this story and got another chapter up. I hope you guys don't get confused with the two stories I'm doing right now. Not much to say about this, except for another apology on how unactive I've been. Please read and review!~

Chapter Two

"Leo, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, it's not your fault."

"But if I hadn't-"

"April, don't worry about it. You and Don concentrate on getting a med kit ready in case he's hurt really bad while we find him."

"Oh, okay. Be careful!"

"Will do." Leonardo glanced at Raphael, his only brother present, and shivered mentally. He did _not_ like this. Even though he knew Donatello was at April's apartment, helping her find Mikey's coordinates through some weird computer hacking system, and would join them as soon as they figured out how to do it, it felt so wrong for it to just be him and Raphael. It just didn't feel right to be doing something this important without his brothers, his team.

The red-banded turtle was scrowling, of course, he was _always_ scrowling, but this time, he looked pretty annoyed. Basically, if this was some kind of prank, he'd be in the long line of people waiting to kick Mikey's sorry butt.

And it wasn't... Well, there'd be along line of people waiting to kick whoever had hurt Mikey's butt. Nothing wrong with that. But there was something wrong with the fact that it was down to two turtles. He was used to having three turtles behind him, the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the force to be reckoned with. Oh, he knew that he and Raph weren't to be messed with either, but without Don and Mikey to balance out their personalities, it just felt wrong.

After spending nearly thirty minutes hopping all over the tops of New York, looking for Mikey, April had said that Casey would meet up with them on the top of the State Bank and they were nearing it, with no sign of the sports fan. He could practically hear Raph's irritation and impatience growing as they landed on the top of the building and waited. Leo landed in a kneeling position, holding himself steady with one hand, and watching as his brother fiddled with the earpiece and got it to work,

"Casey! Get your sorry butt up here!" There was a moment and then, a static,

"Hey! I've been running all of New York, so gimme a break, will ya? I'm almost there!"

"Yeah, well, hurry up!" Raph's face was the epitome of frustration. Mikey was in danger and he had to sit there and wait on Casey. _Which meant they might be there awhile.._

Fortunately, Casey popped onto the rooftop and bent over, leaning on his knees as he breathed. Leo was instantly striding over to him, all business, while Raph said sarcastically,

"Someone's'n shape." Casey glared at him under black strands of hair, before Leo blocked his vision.

"See anything?" He demanded, knowing the answer before it came out of the Case-man's mouth. If he'd seen anything, he'd've told them.

"No. Didn't see a thing, 'cept this." And he handed Leo Mikey's cell. Raphael cursed and Leo bit the inside of his cheek to keep from repeating the same word, which was not the way to express his distress, he reminded himself. Casey was grimacing as he said,

"I didn't see any sign of a fight, though a dent in a chimney was near to it." Leo nodded, thinking, as he answered,

"April said he sounded drunk and must have run into a chimney. It makes sense, as drinking alcohol makes you lose motor control." Raph snorted.

"And when did Mikey visit th' bar? He couldn't've been drunk! Casey would've seen him if he'd gone to his place for a drink and it's not like he has money to get beer or anything. Plus, Mikey don't drink!" Casey nodded in agreement. Leo shook his head, saying,

"I don't know, but I think he was drugged somehow. Maybe shot with a dart. Some of them are small enough for you not to notice when you get hit with one." Raph growled, deep in his throat, looking very, very angry. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea of Mikey getting shot. Leo wasn't too thrilled with it either, but he needed to focus on the task at hand.

"Raph, radio Don and April and tell them that we have Mikey's cell. It would be pointless for them to try and track it now. While you're doing that, Casey, you're going to lead us to the spot where you find his shell cell. Hopefully, that'll give us some clues as to where he is." They all nodded. Raph put a finger on his com, calling in to Don and April, while Casey got to his feet, wearily, and took off, with the two turtles right behind him.

They only went a little ways to the north before they landed on a tall building top and Casey stopped. He pointed at the chimney and said,

"That's it. I found the shell cell a few feet away." Raph walked up to them, saying to Leo,

"Don's coming. April said she has something she wants to look over and she'll get in touch when she figures something out." He looked a little mystified and Leo was confused as well, but he shrugged.

"That's fine. We'll need Don. Okay, guys." He quickly got Casey's attention and the tall man hurried over. "Let's search this place. There might be evidence pointing us in the direction of whoever attacked Mikey. If there's so much as a can of Coke sitting around, it'll help. Let's go." They seperated and began to search the place.

Unfortunately, the rooftop was as squeaky clean as a newly-scrubbed spoon; there was nothing pointing to anything. It was all very eerie. Not a single plastic cup, Coke can, or anything was to be found. The only thing they had to go off of was the dent in the brick chimney.

"It looks like the shape of Mikey's head of you look at it this way." Casey said, peering at the dent and turning his head sideways to look at it from a different angle. Raphael shoved him, not in the mood for jokes.

"Well, it does!"

"Thanks for the image, Casey. We're supposed to be finding evidence or something." The man rolled his eyes, looking much less mature than his age.

"That sounds like some kind of cop show. I'll be Agent Double-O Seven and you can be Agent Clueless." Raph made an exasperated and prodded Casey in the shoulder.

"Agent Clouseau suits your lame jokes better." Casey started humming the Pink Panther theme song and got whacked on the back of the head, much like Raph usually did to Mikey.

"Guys, focus!" Leo ordered. He was pacing, chin in hand, trying to think. On his sixteenth pass, he noticed something on the ground. Frowning, he leaned closer and his face was about two inches away from the ground before he realized what he was seeing.

_Was that a blood stain?_ His stomach dropped about three feet and things didn't improve when Don dropped in. Literally, dropped in. The olive green turtle landed gracefully on his feet about a yard away from his oldest brother and nearly scared a week's worth of training out of the older turtle.

"So, what've you guys found so far?" He wanted to know, hauling a bag full of scientific-looking things behind him. Leo quickly gestured to the spot on the concrete and Don trotted over, pulling out a bunch of instruments to inspect it.

After a moment, he scraped at the concrete with a metal instrument, pushed the pieces of stained concrete into a capsule, put the capsule into another instrument that looked like a small radio, poured a small vial of liquid into that capsule, and frowned at the results. The other three watched, having no idea what he had just done. Raph shot a look at Leo, who just shrugged and asked,

"What'd you find, Don?" The turtle glanced at the observers and told them grimly,

"It's blood." At the horrified looks on their faces, the olive green turtle quickly added,

"I think it's human though.. There's no trace of the mutagen in this sample, so I'm pretty sure it's not Mikey, at least. I can't do much more without my equipment.." He trailed off, studying his device with concentration.

Casey blinked.

"Then what're you holding?" He said, obviously confused. "Isn't that equipme-"

"It is, but it's not extraordinarily accurate, nor are its results even in an intelligible language. All the answers are coded in a rustic form of something somewhat similiar to Braille, but not quite as defined or even as definite." Casey blinked again, completely and utterly lost. Raph muttered,

"This is where Mikey would pop something like 'English please!' Or 'The rest of us don't speak geek!' " Casey grinned and Leo rolled his eyes, instead prodding Don, impatient and not willing to wait very long.

"So what do these rustic codes mean, exactly?" Don tapped the glass as he opened his mouth to explain and Leo put a hand on his shoulder, completely straight-faced as he said,

"In English, please." Raph and Casey laughed.

"The codes say that it is indeed blood, it's about twenty minutes old, it's type A positive, and it's human blood, thankfully devoid of the mutagen in Mikey's blood." Leo nodded, as Casey asked, shocked,

"That tin box can tell all that?" Don nodded absently, kneeling to look at it closer.

"I also know from looking at it that the person who bled was facing the west and was kneeling, probably like I am now. He or she wasn't badly hurt either, or there would be a lot more blood, thus a bigger stain." Casey's jaw had fallen open again and Raph told him to shut his mouth as he didn't look too attractive like that.

Don saw the look on Casey's face and told him,

"I know this because the blood stain has a point facing whichever direction the person bleeding was facing. Also, the blood recedes a few millimeters after falling, in the opposite direction of the way it fell, and it receded to the east. The person was kneeling, because, if it had fallen from someone who was standing, it would have splattered farther." Casey still looked a little lost, but shrugged, deciding that Don knew his stuff and that was good enough.

Leo asked Don,

"Do you think you could figure out where they took Mikey?" Don shrugged, his eyes narrowed in worry as he gazed off in the direction that the blood splatter was pointing.

"I'm not sure." He said quietly. "I need more data and more time. And particularly; more blood splatters." Leo looked at him.

"Do you have any magnifying glasses?" Don pulled two out and Leo handed them to Raph and Casey.

"We're looking for more blood." He informed them. "I'm going to see what was up with April. Something tells me it must have been important if she wanted to look at it now."


	3. Chapter 3

~~ Hope this was worth the wait. I've been busy, but should get some stuff up these next months. BTW, I love the new Star Trek movie. Go watch it! xD Live long and prosper! And, as always, reviews make my world go round!

Chapter Three

"You wanted to see me?" Donatello walked into April's apartment, bo staff perched in its normal position on his back. The turtle had struggled for calm all the way to her place, knowing if he was upset, April'd see it and she'd worry. Worrying would just keep them from concentrating and concentration was what was needed at the moment.

April was sitting at a desk in her bedroom, hair mussed as if she'd run her hands though it a million times. When he walked in, obviously startling her, she responded by jumping to her and hurrying forward, demanding,

"Well? Have you found Mikey? Is he okay?" Ever patient, Don answered,

"We haven't found him yet, but I think we're close. What is it that you were looking at earlier?" Confused, she peered at him.

"Why is it important? We need to be looking for Mikey, not-"

"April, something's up." His words stopped her mid-sentence. "Could I take a look at this mysterious box?" Staring at him, obviously confused, she nodded and turned to the desk, pointing it out. He sat down, turning it over in his hands and examining it. It took him about twenty minutes to pore over the thing, using several tools including yet another magnifying glass to study it. He also worked on the combination, while April informed him that,

"We tried everything we could think of. When you got here, I was looking up some more combinations on a National website." Don didn't even look up from the box, saying,

"When do you estimate it's from?"

"Um. I was thinking late 1800's or early 1900's. If you turn it upside down,"

"It has an inscription of _Turner and Co_." Don finished for her. "And?"

"I looked it up. It was an old company, but it's only mentioned in a few Historian Conventions etc. Otherwise, it's like it didn't even exist. But.." She trailed off and Don turned to look at her, an eyebrow cocked, waiting for her to continue.

"I could've sworn I'd seen it somewhere before.. It rings a bell but I don't know where from. And I don't even know if it matters!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "What does this even have to do with Mikey's abduction? Sure, he was here before he went out on the roofs, but why attack him? Why not just come in here and get the thing, if that's what they wanted?!" Don shook his head, concern and deep thought etching across his forehead.

"I don't know.. But it may have a connection, you never know." April paced.

"I know, I know. It's just- I _know_ I've seen something like this before. I have! If I could just remember where from-" She started, a wondrous expression darting her face, before running for the stairs down to her shop. Don stood up, surprised, and walked toward the stairs but was nearly knocked down when she came back up.

"Look!" She said, triumphant. She was holding an open magazine, pointing at a page where a picture of an object very similar to the one sitting on the desk behind them. A paragraph in the article read,

".... and this mysterious rectangular box was found at a construction site near New York City. It is estimated to be nearly a hundred years old. Curious scientists and historians are working to find out what it contains, as it has proven so far, to be unwilling to reveal its contents. There is some speculation about the brand printed on the underside, and some say that its brand, _Turner and Co._ originated in the Old West, making it curious that it was found in New York. The company was said to be a part of a series of companies that helped to build the First Transcontinental Railroad. Whether or not this rumor is true is not known at this point..."

Don stared at April.

"The railroad companies became very rich. Excessively so. They made large amounts of money by selling the land that the government gave them for free to build the transcontinental railroads on. These boxes may be safes of some sort, belonging to one of the railroad company owners or stockholders. Disguised safes, perhaps." He sat down heavily.

"We need to get to that museum. Where did the article say this other box was?"

"Leo, I need someone to be at April's apartment at all times. This box may hold untold counts of valuables. Whatever it holds, or really is, it may be what the guys who attacked Mikey were after. We need someone guarding it all the time, around the clock." Leo was confused, and so were Raph and Casey, from where they stood listening to the speaker phone.

"But if they wanted this box, then why did they go after Mikey?"

"Leo.. We don't even know if these were the same people. But it's too coincidental, and my Spidey senses are tingling. We're going to check out the museum where the other box is." Leo nodded. Having been told everything, he was still confused, but, remembering that his brother couldn't see him, said,

"All right. But watch your backs. And keep an eye out for anything suspicious. If this box is connected to Mikey, then someone is probably going to be there. I'm putting Master Splinter on April's box, so the rest of us are clear to look for Mikey."

"Fine. We'll keep you updated while at the musuem. Make sure you call when you find Mikey. If he's injured, I'll need to be there." Leo swallowed. _If he's injured.._

"Roger." Don hung up and Leo put his phone in his belt, looking at the others. Raph's dark look of rage had never left his face and he continually looked around, as if Mikey might suddenly Apparate into their midst. Casey was on the balls of his feet, eyes wide. He was ready for some action. And so was Leonardo.

"We've searched all around the building. Let's spread out. Raph, you're going east. Casey, south, and I'm going north. Raph, when you hit the bay, head west. Once you've gone for thirty minutes, turn and head for the western section, where we'll meet up. If something goes wrong, or you find something, call in. Our coms will work as long as we stay in the city limits. Don't pull anything; if you're attacked, call in." He gave them both a steadily fierce look. There would be no heroics. They returned his gaze and he nodded finally.

"Let's go." They took off, Leo forcing himself not to run full out, trying to conserve his energy. Casey went headlong, moving fast, but remembering instructions and staying slow enough so he wouldn't miss anything. Raph did the same. Leo turned his attention to the concrete and the roads beneath him, turning on full ninja mode. If there was anything to be found, he'd find it.

"Leo! Casey!" Raph slid to a halt. He was on top of a small building that housed a sailing ship. The bay spread out in front of him, cold and silent, without a boat in sight. The air was cool as well, shrieking a little in his ears as the wind picked up. It had gotten steadily colder as the hours wore on, and Raph's eyes were bare slits in his face. _Mikey._ Knowing that his little brother was in danger, possibly in pain, was killing him. He had to find Michelangelo.

And he might've found him. Blood stains marked the building's top, looking spread out, as if someone's body had just been laid there. He hadn't seen any other signs of gore and had been suspecting that Mikey had been moved by heliocopter, or some kind of transportation that had kept from leaving a trail.

"Raph. What do you have?" Leo didn't sound like he'd just run several miles in under ten minutes. He sounded just like he did when he was on the couch, watching TV. Distinctly annoying.

"Big blood stain. Just one." His throat constricted and he fought to make his rough voice come out. "Leo, it's huge." He hated the way he sounded like he was reaching for comfort, but Casey distracted him by saying,

"I haven't seen squat over here since we began. Do I head over there?" There was a pause. Then,

"Not yet. Keep going. Raph," The red-banded turtle could hear emotion in his older brother's voice. "Look around. Try to find.. the source of the blood. Call us in when you find something significant. Until then, we'll keep looking." Raph could hear the added opinion. _Significant as in, not Mikey. Hopefully._ Well, he was hoping.

He hopped down easily, landing lightly on the sandy ground and put a hand to the wooden shack holding the boat. Peering through the slats, he judged that no one was inside, nothing that would present a threat. Even so, he brought out his sais, feeling a distinct nervousness that would not leave him.

Raphael made the quick trip around to the front and hopped onto the boat's top, balancing as it swayed, the rope ties holding. He examined the shadows, and then stood carefully and made to step down into the boat. Thankfully, he saw the blood before he stepped down. Horror made his vision swim, blurring the disturbing sight before him. Shaking all over, he leapt down, grabbing his little brother's shoulders and screaming,

"MIKEY!"


End file.
